


Why Do You Only Kiss Me When I'm Sleeping?

by Moransroar



Series: Fantastic Beasts drabbles [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Original Percival Graves is a Softie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 08:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11940153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moransroar/pseuds/Moransroar
Summary: Anonymous asked: "Why do you only kiss me when I'm sleeping?"





	Why Do You Only Kiss Me When I'm Sleeping?

Percival tiptoed into Credence’s room just before sunrise.

He was supposed to be at a meeting at MACUSA headquarters in less than fifteen minutes but he never left without some kind of goodbye. On most days Percival could find Credence in the kitchen at early hours, making him breakfast before he had to go to work, but this time Percival hadn’t mentioned that he needed to leave earlier than normal. The boy deserved to sleep in for a change.

Graves had left a note on the kitchen counter telling Credence to go back to bed if he could, or help himself to the fresh fruit in the ice box, and that he would be home a little earlier than usual as well.

But leaving without a quick goodbye felt wrong when they usually at least shared a brief embrace.

So Percival tiptoed into Credence’s room just before sunrise and approached the bed, smiling fondly at the figure hogging the blankets to the centre of the bed. Percival brushed the boy’s curls ever gently back from his forehead before dipping down to press a lingering kiss to the sleep-warm cheek that wasn’t resting on the pillow under Credence’s head.

When Credence stirred and hummed in his sleep, Percival retreated his hand and straightened his back. He didn’t want to wake the other so early, after all.

After covering Credence’s shoulder once more with a corner of the blanket draped over his torso, Graves started to retreat. He needed to go, to apparate to the Woolworth building so they could gather and get this over with as soon as possible.

Just when Percival was about to shut the door behind him silently, he could hear Credence speak. His voice was warm and quiet and sleepy, and made Graves feel impossibly warm.

“Why do you only kiss me when I’m sleeping?” Came the tired drawl. Percival couldn’t help but smile.

“Do I?” He replied.

When Percival looked at the heap of blankets and human on the bed, he could see Credence’s curls shifting against the pale sheets in a nod. A moment later came a hum. Then a yawn.

“Perhaps you should remind me when I’m back home. I’m willing to negotiate,” Graves said with a hint of teasing in his voice. But, that aside, Credence seemed satisfied with that.

“Mkay. Bye Perce,” said Credence.

“Bye Credence,” said Perce.


End file.
